1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for organizing events in a computer game, and more particularly relates to a method for organizing events in a simulation game.
2. Related Art
xe2x80x9cGame theoryxe2x80x9d is an important element for a good software game. A software game cannot be a good product without the support of game theory. Especially for a live event game, game theory is absolutely necessary. To increase the attraction of a game, the designer has to work hard on processing events, allocating jobs and expressing emotions. If the events are simplified, such as fighting or shooting games, then dedicated graphics or some excellent and innovative creative thinking should be used. For simulation games such as roll-playing games (RPG), simulation games (SLG), or the currently popular multi-user domain games (MUD), the event processing, job allocation and emotional expression should be delicately arranged in order to achieve a good product.
For current software games on the market, some event organization tools are usually applied. However, due to the differences between games, there is no event organizer that can be used for every game.
In a simulation game, events are essential elements of the virtual world in which they are transduced into jobs or tasks for processing the game. In a simpler game, events are in a tree structure such that only those events in a particular stream are related . In a more complicated game, events are correlated in a web. They are incorporated with time, place and people elements. Therefore, developing an event organizer for handling these elements would be very helpful.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an event organizer for organizing events in a simulation game. The event organizer is characterized by the following:
1. Waiting mechanism. Conditions can be created in the simulation game for which the results will not be completed for several days. This will simulate delayed events as in real life.
2. Setting for event location. In the simulation game, a place on a map or a building at a selected location can be designated for the occurrence of particular events so as to simulate different events happening in different places, as in real life.
3. Job mechanism. Players in the simulation game can accept a job, finish the job and be evaluated on their performance. This will simulate job assignments and evaluations as in real life.
4. Event-in-event mechanism. In the simulation game, an accident event may occur within a regular event so as to simulate unexpected things happening in real life, such as biting down on a rock in your food when eating.
5. Treasure-hunting mechanism. Treasure can be embedded in designated places for hunting. This is to simulate conditions in real life like digging with a hoe to get to a stone in the ground.
6. Event branch mechanism. In the simulation game, a player making different decisions will get different results. This simulates reason and result situations in real life.
Further scope of applicability of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.